


Welcome Home Yi Chen

by juurensha



Category: PUBG世纪网恋 - 酱子贝 | PUBG Online Romance of the Century - Jiàng Zǐ Bèi
Genre: 1YanTang, 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Stockings, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juurensha/pseuds/juurensha
Summary: In which Yi Chen comes home after a business trip and finds Yu Yan wearing a Star Guardian Soraka outfit, complete with makeup, wig, and sailor-fuku for a charity livestream.
Relationships: Lu Xiuhe/Zuo Zhen, Yu Yan & Lu Xiuhe, Yì Chēn/Yù Yán
Comments: 14
Kudos: 160





	Welcome Home Yi Chen

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't resist writing this in the end hahaha, since even the uncensored traditional novel didn't have explicit smut. There's some spoilers for the novel (who I am the translator for and you can find [here](https://chrysanthemumgarden.com/novel-tl/pubg/), but nothing too much I think!
> 
> Star Guardian outfits referenced are [Soraka](https://leagueoflegends.fandom.com/wiki/Soraka/LoL/Cosmetics?file=Soraka_StarGuardianSkin.jpg) and [Jinx](https://leagueoflegends.fandom.com/wiki/Jinx/LoL/Cosmetics?file=Jinx_StarGuardianSkin.jpg), it was beta-ed by the lovely bittermoons, and I hope you guys enjoy!

Yi Chen walks through the door, sets his luggage case to the side, and cracks his neck as he undoes his tie in one practiced fluid motion, letting out a long sigh of relief.

(At last, he’s home again.

Video-calls and texts are good, but nothing can substitute for Yanyan’s actual warm, loving presence at his side, and while he very much supports the Yida Group project to bring Internet to rural communities, he is still put out that it meant Yanyan couldn’t accompany him on his week-long business trip since the Internet there just wasn’t strong enough to support Yanyan streaming.

It had also made their video calls very blurry and jerky, so he can’t wait to see his lovely little boyfriend again after a week of squinting at the screen, trying to make out his pixelated face.)

He bends down to pet a meowing Little Fool at his feet before quickly padding over to the computer room, checking his watch.

Yu Yan still had an hour left of his stream, but he could just peek his head in to drink in the sight of him, and maybe sit there for awhile reading a book or something—

The door creaks open, and Yi Chen’s first thought is that some girl in a costume has broken into the house and is  _ using Yu Yan’s computer _ , before said girl whirls around, and—

It’s Yu Yan.

It’s Yu Yan staring at him with a light amount of makeup applied to his shocked face, a long curly green wig on, and some kind of white and blue sailor-fuku type dress on, complete with thigh high white socks and gloves.

(It looks vaguely familiar, but right now he’s half-intrigued by the sliver of thigh between the skirt of the dress and Yanyan’s socks, and half just thrown off by the wig.

He—doesn’t exactly look like a girl now that he’s facing him—too flat-chested and he knows Yanyan’s face too well to be fooled by a little makeup, but it’s still intriguing.

It’s not—a  _ bad  _ look on Yanyan, but he has no idea what is going on.)

“Yi Chen! Hey guys, um—I’m going to take a quick break!” Yu Yan exclaims before quickly turning around to mute the mic and turn off the camera (although not before Yi Chen notices the lines in the barrage flying in at an explosive speed). “I—I can explain—”

“Are you—cosplaying?” Yi Chen asks slowly, trying out the unfamiliar word that he had only learned when Yu Yan had wanted to go to a convention nearby.

“Um—sort of—it’s—it’s for a bet,” Yu Yan explains, his face completely red as he looks up at him. “We were doing a charity event for the welfare home, and Good Show bet that he could team up with Zuo Zhen and survive longer in PUBG than me and Lu Xiuhe could survive in LoL, and—well, I guess Zuo Zhen really wanted to see Lu Xiuhe in a Star Guardian Jinx costume.”

“You didn’t mention that in any of our calls,” Yi Chen points out, reaching out to touch Yu Yan’s wig (it’s a little scratchy—it can’t be comfortable).

“…it was pretty embarrassing,” Yu Yan admits, his hands going up to cover his red cheeks. “I was hoping to get this all over with before you came back—although welcome home! Um—I’ll be done soon, and I’ll take it all off, I know I look ridiculous—”

“You don’t,” Yi Chen interrupts, leaning down to press a quick kiss against Yu Yan’s lips, smearing the lip-gloss there a bit (hm, and it’s strawberry flavored…interesting).

Yu Yan blinks wide-eyed up at him, “Uh—oh, I didn’t—should I put in some padding or something so I look more like a girl—”

“I like that you don’t look like a girl,” Yi Chen states, tugging a bit at a strand of curly teal hair hanging down from the wig. “We’ll talk after you finish up your livestream. You can keep on the outfit, but lose the wig.”

“Al-alright,” Yu Yan says dazedly before standing up to hug him, snuggling his head into Yi Chen’s chest. “Welcome home, Yi Chen. I missed you.”

“En, so did I,” Yi Chen says with a fond smile, moving aside the wig a bit so he can kiss the top of Yu Yan’s dark hair. “Now go on—I’m sure your stream followers are going crazy.”

Yu Yan sighs, turning back to his computer while readjusting his wig. “Hopefully Lu Xiuhe managed to keep them entertained for a bit…”

As Yu Yan starts up his livestream again, cheerfully telling his viewers that everything is fine, Yi Chen makes his way to his study to turn on his computer there and login to his StarTV account.

(He wants to see how everyone else is reacting to Yanyan’s crossdressing.

And also maybe just to establish his presence, in case anyone gets any ideas. 

Yanyan is so handsome and pretty, it’s inevitable that some creepy people would show up.)

The flashy chariot of stars heralded his entrance into Yu Yan’s stream, and he gets to see Yu Yan’s face on the screen adorably pink as he says, “…welcome 1.”

“Hey, Boss 1!” Lu Xiuhe greets cheerfully, perking up from where he was sulking in a red wig with pigtails and a skimpier looking sailor-fuku than Yu Yan had been wearing. “What do you think of Yanyan’s costume? Pretty good, right?”

[Asking the important questions as always, Lu Xiuhe!]

[Boss 1, what do you think????]

[Boss 1, our family’s Yanyan is so pretty right????]

[Boss 1 compliment our Yanyan!]

Yi Chen chuckles and says, “Very nice,” before flicking his finger to smash down some gifts in Yu Yan’s stream.

[Yanyan’s Daddy has sent out a Sea of Stars in yanxyan’s livestream]

[Yanyan’s Daddy has sent out a Sea of Stars in yanxyan’s livestream]

[Yanyan’s Daddy has sent out a Sea of Stars in yanxyan’s livestream]

….

[Boss is so generous!]

[Wake up 1YanTang girls, it’s New Year’s again!]

[1YanTang is rio!]

[Mama, I finally found a real one!]

[Soooo much flufffffff, AHHHHHHH]

Yu Yan blushes some more on the screen, “Thank you 1 for the Sea of Stars—are you coming to play with us tonight?”

“I’ll just watch you guys play,” Yi Chen answers.

(As much as he enjoys playing PUBG with Yanyan, tonight he wants to focus on this interesting costume Yanyan has on.)

“Alright,” Yu Yan says amiably, queuing up a duo match with Lu Xiuhe. “Well, for the last match of the night, let’s open up a quiz game for getting eight kills.”

[Little Fairy Wants a Hug QAQ: Husband, get four kills, and I’ll have something nice for you tonight~]

Lu Xiuhe instantly perks up and says, “Done! Definitely will, baby!”

[Little Fairy Wants a Hug QAQ: And if you don’t, then I’ll get to call the shots.]

“Please don’t get me banned, you two,” Yu Yan states calmly as Lu Xiuhe sputters.

“I’m already in this get-up baby, what more do you want from me?” Lu Xiuhe complains, clicking and jumping down with Yu Yan from the plane.

“Focus on getting kills,  _ ba _ ,” Yu Yan advises as he lands and neatly headshots someone still parachuting down.

And it looks like that despite Yu Yan’s embarrassment over the outfit, he’s still as steady as ever while playing, racking up kills quickly, having enough time to do some fancy flips on the motorcycle, and then paying out the bet while Lu Xiuhe is still struggling to get above one kill.

(It’s an interesting contrast, Yanyan’s focused expression combined with the unfamiliar light makeup across his face.

He’s tempted to go and join him in the computer room, but then he’d have to watch what is happening in the game on his phone, and he’d miss the details.)

“Yanyan, bro, help me out!” Lu Xiuhe shrieks, hiding in a room as another team storms the building he’s in.

Yu Yan runs off to save him, and after killing off the entire team, asks, “How many kills are you at now?”

“Two…” Lu Xiuhe says glumly, shoving his red wig back. “Hey, how’s this, Yanyan? You knock some people down, and let me just finish them off—”

[Little Fairy Wants a Hug QAQ: Deal is off if you don’t get the kills yourself.]

“Baby!!!” Lu Xiuhe wails. “Why are you doing this to me?”

[Little Fairy Wants a Hug QAQ: You’re the one who said you wanted to get on my level.]

[Little Fairy Wants a Hug QAQ: This is for your own good.]

“Well…I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Yu Yan says, his character in the game walking off. “And it’s good that you’re trying to get better!”

Lu Xiuhe’s character tags after him, “Yanyan? Yanyan! Bro! Shit—this is going to be hard…”

(It always breaks Yi Chen’s mind a bit to reconcile Little Fairy with Zuo Zhen.

He doesn’t really understand Yanyan’s friend’s relationship with him, but he supposes it’s fine as long as they’re happy.

Yanyan had laughed so hard when he had found out about them being together that he is willing to cut the two of them a lot of slack.

And besides, Lu Xiuhe has always been a true friend to Yanyan, so Yi Chen keeps an eye out for any leaks about his relationship with Zuo Zhen and tells his people to squash them.)

In the end, Lu Xiuhe barely manages to make it to four kills before he dies in the game, and Yu Yan of course takes first place.

“Well, I’m out. I’m going to go enjoy myself now—and hopefully get out of this stupid outfit,” Lu Xiuhe says with a grin, waving at the screen.

“You’re the one who agreed to these outfits for the bet,” Yu Yan reminds him.

“Because I thought my baby would look really good in them…” Lu Xiuhe says sadly.

[Little Fairy Wants a Hug QAQ: Come to the living room. Guess what I have on.]

“Gottogobye!” Lu Xiuhe says before logging out.

Yu Yan laughs and shakes his head as he also waves at the camera. “Well guys—hope you enjoyed whatever this was—thank you for all the gifts, all proceeds will be going to the welfare home, and I’ll be sure to share some pictures from there from my next visit! We’ll be returning to our regular stream tomorrow! Bye!”

Yi Chen chuckles a bit too as he logs off and shuts down the computer, getting up and walking out the door in anticipation.

He’s not disappointed as he sees Yu Yan walking down the hall, the skirt of the dress swishing over his thighs, the green wig carried in his hands, and his cheeks adorably red as he fiddles with it.

“That’s better,” Yi Chen says, tilting Yu Yan’s chin up so that their eyes meet. “It was hard to recognize you with that hair.”

“But it’s not hard in this dress and the makeup?” Yu Yan asks, raising his eyebrows.

“It’s…interesting,” Yi Chen says, kissing the tip of Yu Yan’s red ear and then murmuring into it, “Did you get ready all by yourself?”

“Tuantuan and Lulu helped me with the makeup,” Yu Yan admits, his face turning redder as Yi Chen licks the curve of his ear, “And—and the costume—Good Show had all the costumes already for some reason. I got them dry-cleaned though before either me or Lu Xiuhe put them on.”

“Mm, smart boy,” Yi Chen says, his hands wandering down so he can properly touch the sliver of thigh revealed between Yu Yan’s thigh-high socks and the edge of the skirt. “Did you decide to complete the outfit with panties—ah, I see not.”

Yu Yan looks both embarrassed and slightly shocked as Yi Chen draws his skirt fully up to reveal the usual black-boxer briefs he wears. “I was just wearing this for the livestream! There really didn’t seem to be a point in doing  _ that _ —it’d be really embarrassing to buy to just wear once—but—but—but if you like it, I guess—I guess I could…”

“Do  _ you  _ want to wear them?” Yi Chen asks curiously, looking at his little boyfriend.

Yu Yan considers the question for a bit before shaking his head, “It seems a bit silly,” he confesses. “And I don’t think it’d be very comfortable—and I’m not even sure how we would wash them…”

Yi Chen chuckles, lets go of Yu Yan’s skirt to draw him properly into his arms, and kisses him. “If you don’t want to, then of course, we won’t do that.”

“En,” Yu Yan replies, his eyes curving into happy crescents as he smiles up at him and stands on his tiptoes to kiss Yi Chen. “Welcome home, Yi Chen.”

“It’s good to be home,” Yi Chen agrees before drawing him into an even deeper kiss, bending down so Yu Yan doesn’t have to stretch up quite as much, and groaning as Yu Yan shyly licks at the seam of his lips. He then opens up for him and lets his little boyfriend lick his way in. 

(No matter how many times they’ve done this, he always feels so pleased that Yanyan is happily welcoming and returning all of his caresses and kisses.)

They’re a panting mess. By the time they separate for breath, Yu Yan’s mouth is red and wet, and Yi Chen hoists Yu Yan up so that he can carry him towards their bedroom. “Bed,” he says hoarsely.

Yu Yan obligingly locks his legs around Yi Chen’s waist as he hurries down the hall and towards the door, running his hands down Yi Chen’s back. “You’re not too tired?” he asks with a grin that reveals his tiger tooth.

Yi Chen huffs a sigh as he lays his little anchor down on the bed and crowds over him. “I’m not that old yet.”

“No, you’re still super young and spry,” Yu Yan says cheerfully before reaching up to stroke Yi Chen’s face, “Missed you so much…”

“Did you listen to my voice messages at night?” Yi Chen smirks and slides a hand up the dress to feel up his chest (and he’s happy to feel some muscles building there, so it seems all the exercising together has come in handy). “I specifically read things I thought you’d like…”

(There’s  _ a lot  _ of smutty 1YanTang fics, for which he thanks the fangirls.

And of course, even beyond that, he can just tell Yu Yan what he’d like to do with him if he was here with him.)

Yu Yan blushes, covering his face with his hands. “I-I—when did you even have  _ time  _ to record all of that? And weren’t you worried that people could  _ hear  _ you?”

“I always make time for you, Yanyan,” Yi Chen says, kissing Yu Yan and nipping at his lower lip before lifting up the skirt of his dress. “Now…I think you’re a little overdressed here.”

He slides Yu Yan’s boxers down his hips, and Yu Yan’s cock pops free, already hard and leaking.

“Oh, you’re worked up,” Yi Chen comments lightly, taking Yu Yan’s cock in hand and moving his hand gently up and down, drinking in the sight of Yu Yan’s flushed, made-up face and the obscene contrast of his pristine white gloves and socks with his rucked up dress and obvious arousal.

Yu Yan whimpers, tossing his head back and forth, “ _ Ah _ —I—it’s just not the same without you— _ oh _ —harder please, Yi Chen!”

Yi Chen obliges, working his hand a bit faster while leaning down to lick a stripe up Yu Yan’s cock and kiss the tip of it.

Yu Yan moans, his hips stuttering and his legs spreading wider.

He makes a delicious sight, and the noises he makes are even better, so Yi Chen leans down some more to suck Yu Yan’s cock into his mouth.

(The first few times they had done this had been—a bit ungainly to say the least, but Yi Chen loved seeing the way Yanyan fell apart with his mouth on him, and maybe it’s weird, but his little boyfriend smells  _ delicious  _ like this.

There’s a musk that’s all Yanyan, and he likes the weight of Yanyan in his mouth, along with the way Yanyan’s thighs tremble around him.

Yanyan likes him doing this so much that he doesn’t mind that Yi Chen can’t really talk to him while blowing him, so he believes he’s gotten pretty good at it.)

Yu Yan wails, his hands flying out to grasp Yi Chen’s hair, his grip gentle but firm. “Ah— _ ah!  _ Yi-Yi Chen—shouldn’t I—shouldn’t I take this off all the way—”

“No,” Yi Chen says hoarsely, coming up with a slurp as he licks his lips, his eyes half-lidded as he sees the way Yu Yan’s throat bobs. “Keep it on for now.”

“Oh but— _ oh _ —not good since it’s not mine—” Yu Yan babbles as Yi Chen idly licks at the base of Yu Yan’s cock and swirls over his testicles.

“Dry cleaning. Or I will buy a completely new one,” Yi Chen says dismissively, before sinking down on Yu Yan’s cock again.

Yu Yan’s half-hearted protests are very soon replaced by moans, and Yi Chen grips Yu Yan’s hips with one hand as he works another down to unzip his own increasingly uncomfortable pants.

(They’re both overdressed for this, but somehow, that makes it  _ hotter. _ )

“ _ Ah, ah, ah— _ Yi-Yi Chen, I want—I want to make  _ you  _ feel good too,” Yu Yan gasps, his hands caressing Yi Chen’s cheeks.

Yi Chen pulls off while languidly rubbing Yu Yan’s drenched cock with his hand, “But I don’t want to stop playing with this yet.”

Yu Yan whimpers, then says shyly, “You—if you move around, I-I—I can maybe touch you too, while you—you touch me?”

Yi Chen feels his cock twitch in interest as he swallows (oh—they hadn’t done that too much because it tends to get too overwhelming for Yanyan, but if he’s the one suggesting it—).

“You want to do that, Yanyan?” he asks huskily.

Yu Yan turns red but still nods, his hands tugging Yi Chen up as he turns around to try and get the zipper of the dress. “But—get this dress off me—I’m burning up—”

“Do you mind keeping the stockings on?” Yi Chen asks, pulling the zipper down and admiring the pale unblemished skin of Yu Yan’s back.

Yu Yan peers at him over his shoulder, and his lips twitch up as he smiles, his little tiger tooth poking out. “…this costume is letting me find out all sorts of things about you today.”

“I’m also discovering that there is nothing you can wear that will make you look bad,” Yi Chen says honestly, stroking his hands over Yu Yan’s long legs covered in the white stockings and admiring the play of muscles in Yu Yan’s back as he throws the dress over his head.

Yu Yan beams and leans forward to give him a long languid kiss while unbuttoning Yi Chen’s shirt, “That’s—really not the case, but I’m glad you think so,” Yu Yan says, licking at his swollen lips and running a hand over Yi Chen’s bare chest.

“You are so beautiful, Yanyan,” Yi Chen breathes, giving Yu Yan another kiss before lying down on his side and moving Yu Yan so he is also lying on his side, his weeping arousal now facing him. “Especially like this.”

He engulfs Yu Yan’s cock, sucking at it and bobbing his mouth up and down as Yu Yan gasps and then also starts licking at his cock, little kitten-licks followed by kissing then suckling on his head and his hands working the rest of his shaft.

(It feels  _ amazing  _ even with Yu Yan’s gloved hands touching him, and Yi Chen has to make a concentrated effort not to buck into Yu Yan’s hot little mouth.)

It’s embarrassing how fast Yu Yan can with just those few moves make him feel about to finish then and there, so he focuses on the worst things he can (his gross relatives, catching Mo Nancheng in the act in an elevator once, Yi Ran’s terrible smelly laundry) while fumbling behind him to the drawer where their lube is, and fishing out the bottle.

(He needs to have his little boyfriend finish at least once before him, it’s a matter of pride.)

He squirts some into his hand, gets his fingers nice and wet, and then starts slowly inserting one into Yu Yan’s hole while purposefully sucking hard on his cock.

Yu Yan lets out a muffled groan around his cock, that has Yi Chen nearly seeing stars behind his eyelids. He breathes through his nose, concentrating on licking and sucking where he knows Yu Yan is weakest and stretching Yu Yan carefully with his fingers while probing for a certain spot.

He crooks one of his fingers, and Yu Yan throws his head back, moaning and babbling, “ _ Ah Yi Chen—so good, feels so good—”  _ as warm heat and a salty taste fill Yi Chen’s mouth.

He purposefully locks eyes with a panting and flushed Yu Yan as he swallows and licks at the traces left on Yu Yan’s cock, cleaning him up.

Yu Yan trembles a bit from overstimulation but whines when Yi Chen draws away, his hands coming up to grab at Yi Chen. “Where—where are you going? You haven’t finished yet—”

“Mm, you need some time to recover, though,” Yi Chen says, nuzzling the crook of Yu Yan’s neck while leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

“I want to make you feel good though,” Yu Yan says stubbornly, then blushes as he sits up and scoots into Yi Chen’s lap, hooks his arms around Yi Chen’s neck and whispers while biting his lip, “You—you could—fin-finish inside me?”

Yi Chen draws in a quick breath.

(They’ve done so many things with each other in this bed—and honestly throughout the rest of his house and elsewhere—but Yanyan has never quite become less shy about these matters.

Which, of course, is fine, Yi Chen is happy to be the one taking the initiative and persuading Yanyan to try out all kinds of dirty things together, but Yanyan actually asking him for anything in bed—

How can he not oblige his beautiful little boyfriend?)

“Would you like that, Yanyan?” he breathes, licking at and biting Yu Yan’s ear as he shivers. “Me filling you up?”

Yu Yan just lets out a moan, his dark eyes blown as his limp cock actually twitches a little at Yi Chen’s belly. “ _ Please.  _ And—and don’t stop talking.”

Yi Chen chuckles as he grasps Yu Yan by the hips, angling him up a bit, and then slowly pressing himself into Yu Yan’s tight, warm heat (now it feels like he’s properly come home).

“I know how much you love my voice, Yanyan—don’t worry, I won’t stop,” he manages to gasp out as he punctuates his words with a thrust.

“Love—love  _ you _ —not just your voice— _ ah Yi Chen!  _ Oh! Ah _ — _ Yi Chen— _ oh god _ , I might come again—” Yu Yan babbles, holding onto his shoulders as Yi Chen angles his thrusts a bit and fastens his hand around Yu Yan’s growing arousal.

Yi Chen’s thumb flicks over Yu Yan’s wet tip as he continues working Yu Yan over, “Go ahead, Yanyan—I’m right here—you can do whatever you want—god, you feel  _ so good for me— _ ”

“You’re so— _ ah _ —how are you so good at this—” Yu Yan gasps, starting to move his own hips now with Yi Chen’s thrusts, his thighs trembling from the up and down motions.

“Lots and lots of practice just with you,” Yi Chen replies, gritting his teeth and trying not to focus on Yu Yan’s stocking clad thighs or the gloves still wrapped around his arms, “Have to make it up to you for our first time—”

“I told you it was okay— _ ah _ —and—and—you’ve definitely already made it up since then—”

“But I can always do better,” Yi Chen interrupts, licking and nibbling at Yu Yan’s neck, thrusting hard, “You deserve it—you work so hard—and you’re all dressed up right now—for your followers, but  _ I’m  _ the only one who gets to see you  _ like this.” _

_ “ _ Only you, only you— _ oh god _ — _ Yi Chen Yi Chen Yi Chen!”  _ Yu Yan wails as he convulses around Yi Chen and spurts of white make a mess of their stomachs.

Yi Chen can’t last long after that, just letting out a growl and savagely kissing Yu Yan, tangling their tongues together as he lets go of any restraint or any finesse, just mindlessly pumping his hips until his pleasure peaks, and he groans as he releases himself into his boyfriend.

(Every time they sleep together is somehow better than the last.)

They just lay there panting for awhile, blissfully dazed in the afterglow, until Yu Yan moves a little, grimacing as he peels his gloves off.

“Oh—this is kind of gross—I didn’t think before leaving these on—I don’t know how much dry cleaning will help with this…”

“We could just buy new ones,” Yi Chen says languidly, helping toss the gloves over to the laundry hamper.

Yu Yan huffs out a small laugh, “I suppose so.  _ Never  _ telling Good Show what happened to the old ones though—ugh, I wonder if these stockings are now stuck to me…”

“Here,” Yi Chen says, shifting back slipping out of Yu Yan who gasps a little (Yanyan looking so blissfully and obviously fucked out is something that he would photograph, if Yanyan wouldn’t die of embarrassment on the spot and he wasn’t worried about his photos somehow getting hacked). “Let me help you since it does appear to be my fault.”

Yu Yan’s body vibrates with laughter as Yi Chen attempts to roll the stockings down (Yanyan is right—they are kind of gross and stuck to his skin now). “It’s both of our faults—you’re too good at all this.”

“Only because I have had you to practice with,” Yi Chen says, managing to pull off one stocking successfully and rubbing circles around Yu Yan’s thigh before starting on the other one. “And you have gotten good yourself—you have much better stamina now.”

Yu Yan turns red and swats at his shoulder. “You—! I can’t believe you make me go to the gym just to make me better here—”

“Not just here—it’s for your overall health as well,” Yi Chen argues, tossing the other stocking away and kissing his ankle. “Besides—you like seeing me in the gym.”

Yu Yan looks away, his cheeks flushed before looking back and mumbling, “…I do…you just look really nice there…”

“As do you,” Yi Chen says, running a hand up Yu Yan’s arm that is much less skinny and more toned than before. “Did you go while I was away?”

“I tried, but scheduling and coordinating this event took up a lot of time, so I only went once,” Yu Yan admits.

“You guys managed to raise a lot of money though?”

Yu Yan brightens, “We did! Lu Xiuhe and Zuo Zhen helped a lot, bringing in the whole Zuo Zhen fanclub, and I can’t wait to go with your parents to present the check to the welfare house next time!”

(Yanyan is never more adorable than when he’s advocating for and helping raise money for kids that were left in circumstances so much like his own.

He knows his parents think so, too.)

“Will your uncle be going too?” Yi Chen asks.

Yu Yan nods, “He said his firm was thinking of getting involved in some charity work, so I suggested this. I hope it works out…”

“I could always talk to your uncle’s firm,” Yi Chen suggests.

Yu Yan laughs, shaking his head, “Don’t—Uncle has had enough shock as it is about us.”

(Yanyan’s Uncle had been completely dumbfounded by Yanyan’s decision to move to Jincheng after only having dated Yi Chen for a few months, and then even more shocked by both Yi Chen’s job and gender, but after hearing the entire story from Yanyan of how they had gotten together and how Yanyan’s apartment was getting torn down anyway, he had accepted it.

Although that didn’t stop him from threatening to murder Yi Chen if he broke his beloved baby nephew’s heart every time they went to visit and Yu Yan’s uncle got drunk.

That was fine, though—Yi Chen also thought that anyone who harmed Yanyan’s heart should die.)

“Alright,” Yi Chen says agreeably, tucking Yu Yan into his arms and kissing the top of his head. “If you need me to help with anything though, you just need to ask.”

“I know,” Yu Yan says, happily snuggling into his arms before making a face and squirming a little. “Um—let’s clean up a little though—I’m already getting a little itchy—”

Yi Chen chuckles and stands up, making sure his legs are steady (sex with Yanyan often leaves him more drained than any marathon session at the gym) before neatly scooping Yu Yan up into a princess carry. “We will need to fix that.”

“Yi Chen!” Yu Yan laughs, one face covering his face while the other grabs his shoulder. “Oh come on—I can walk!”

“Mm, but for the sake of my pride, let me pretend you can’t and carry you anyway,” Yi Chen replies with a completely straight face, using his foot to nudge open the door to the bathroom.

Yu Yan beams at him, throwing his arms around his neck, “Welcome home, Yi Chen,” he sighs happily. “Welcome home.”

“Mm. Very happy to be home,” Yi Chen says, kissing Yu Yan as he turns on the taps of the bathtub. “Even if I thought at first a girl had broken in.”

“Ah—well, I’m definitely not putting on that wig again,” Yu Yan says, scratching his head. “Or the dress—you seemed to like the stockings a lot, so I-I guess I don’t mind that…”

“Anything you feel like,” Yi Chen promises, kissing his shoulder.

Yu Yan’s eyes gleam as he looks up at Yi Chen, “…then you wouldn’t mind maybe putting on a costume next time we go to a con?”

Yi Chen blinks, testing the water with his hand. “Depends what it is, but alright.”

Yu Yan looks excited, his eyes dancing as he slips into the tub, “Oh there’s so many options…you could probably do Aphelios from LoL, or there’s tons of options from that new Nine Chivalrous Heroes game…”

“You should have mentioned it last time we went to a convention,” Yi Chen said gently, slipping in behind Yu Yan.

Yu Yan settles between his legs, sighing with pleasure as Yi Chen begins to wash him. “Ah—well I thought since it was the first convention you were going to, you could just enjoy wandering around without worrying about costuming issues? You still don’t have to if you don’t want to—really, I just want to see you in some of those outfits…”

“I can buy them and wear them just for you in bed,” Yi Chen says, smirking at him.

Yu Yan flushes, biting his lip, and then lets out a small, “…okay.”

Yi Chen laughs and pulls Yu Yan into him, kissing and laving at the red mark already on Yu Yan’s neck. “Only for you, Yanyan.”

“Mine,” Yu Yan agrees happily, pulling him in for another long kiss.

The water grows cold, and they have to clean up again, but it’s a nice, somewhat surprising homecoming, and Yi Chen wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? Did you enjoy Lu Xiuhe's side-plot with Zuo Zhen hahaha (Zuo Zhen is totally dressed in a Star Guardian Syndra outfit I feel like). How was the smut? (Personally, I didn't really enjoy Yu Yan and Yi Chen's first time, so that's why I had to mention it a bit). Did it feel in character? Did you like getting snippets of how their relationship is going after the novel? Please leave kudos/comments!


End file.
